Sore
by D'BlackList-Jijin
Summary: Ketika seorang optimis menjadi melankolis. Ketika seorang yang bersemangat menjadi merasa terhujat. Ketika seorang pahlawan merasa hanya tak punya seorang pun kawan.


**SORE**

**Summary : ****Ketika seorang optimis menjadi melankolis. Kertika seorang yang bersemangat menjadi merasa terhujat. Ketika seorang pahlawan merasa hanya tak punya seorang pun kawan.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

Aku duduk sendirian di sudut kamarku yang berantakan dan gelap. Jendela kamarku masih belum aku buka, meskipun jam dinding di kamarku sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Kamarku pengap, juga gelap. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan kondisi jiwaku yang juga pengap dan gelap.

Jangan heran. Aku ini cuma manusia biasa. Jika selama ini kalian mengenalku sebagai Naruto yang riang, tengil, penuh semangat dan selalu optimis. Maka aku saat ini adalah kebalikannya. Rupanya masih ada sisi pesimis dan melankolis dalam hidupku. Padahal selama ini aku pikir aku ini orang yang kuat. Tidak hanya fisik, tapi juga jiwa. Dan ternyata aku salah.

Saat ini entah kenapa aku benar-benar menginginkan sesosok teman. Aku menginginkan orang yang datang padaku dan bertanya 'Hey Naruto, apa masalahmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?'. Malangnya, sampai saat ini belum ada seorangpun yang menanyakannya. Aku duduk sendirian di sudut kamarku yang berantakan dan gelap.

Aku tersenyum getir. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa aku ini punya teman? Teman itu apa? Aku selalu mendeklarasikan diriku sebagai teman yang baik kepada orang-orang yang selama ini aku anggap teman. Tapi apakah mereka juga menganggapku teman? Apa aku ini cukup berarti bagi mereka seperti mereka yang selalu berarti bagiku? Dimana mereka sekarang ketika aku merasa sangat membutuhkan mereka?

Aku beranjak dari kasurku yang masih acak-acakan. Selimut kucel dengan aromanya khasnya yang sedari tadi setia bertenger di atas kepalaku, mengerudungi seluruh tubuhku, kini aku sibakkan. Tanganku masih menarik ujung selimut itu ketika berjalan pelan mengambil i-pod yang aku taruh di atas lemari. Kala itu mataku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seonggok handphone yang terletak tidak jauh dari i-pod. Aku tersenyum kecut. 'Kau lihat? Bahkan sampai detik ini tidak satu pun dari sekian banyak teman yang ada di phonebook handphonemu menghungimu. Apa kau ini punya teman?'

Aku kembali pada posisiku semula, duduk meringkuk di bawah selimut. Aku memasukan earphone ke dalam dua lubang telingaku dengan paksa. Ingin rasanya mengenyahkan pikiran-pikiran negatifku ini dengan bantuan lagu-lagu beritme kencang dari playlist i-podku.  
Dentuman kencang dari suara lagu rock yang membahana melalui earphone di dalam kedua lubang telingaku menyodok-nyodok gendang telingaku. Bahkan aku tidak peduli jika aku tuli setelah ini. Toh, memang tidak ada yang peduli padaku kan?

Haha. Lagi-lagi aku tertawa kecut. Aku selalu bersikap layaknya pahlawan pada mereka, orang-orang yang selama ini aku anggap teman. Kapanpun, dimanapun, apapun yang mereka butuhkan, aku selalu berusaha ada untuk mereka. Meski memang tidak semua usahaku itu menyelesaikan perkara, tapi paling tidak aku selalu berniat baik membantu mereka.

Jangan berpikiran aku ini sedang mngungkit-ungkit kebaikanku sendiri. Tidak. Aku hanya sedang, hmmm... mempertanyakan aku ini dianggap sebagai apa? Ya, aku ini siapa? Pantaskah aku diperlakukan sebagai seorang teman? Ah, siapa juga yang menganggapmu teman, Naruto? Bukankah mereka tidak pernah berkata, 'kau temanku,' atau hal semacam itu. Tidak. Mereka tidak pernah mengatakannya. Hanya kau saja, Naruto. Hanya kau yang mengatakannya. Dan ya, hanya kau yang menganggap mereka sebagai teman. Tidak dengan mereka.

Ah, rasanya aku mulai gila. Kenapa aku merasa begitu sendiri. Tidak ada seorang pun yang memedulikanku. Apa aku ini terlalu hina? Mungkin. Mungkin memang aku ini tidak pantas berteman dengan mereka.

Bodoh memang. Lelaki kuat sepertiku ini kenapa bisa berkecil hati seperti ini? Sial! Pikiran ini telah menyeruak dalam jiwa dan otakku. Aku ini Naruto, kan? Aku ini lelaki kuat yang selalu penuh semangat dan selalu optimis dalam menghadapi apapun, kan?  
Sial! Sial! Siaaalll! Cukup! Aku tidak mau seperti ini terus. Aku ini Naruto. Aku harus tetap bersemangat. Aku harus bangkit.

Masa bodoh jika hanya aku yang menganggap mereka teman. Masa bodoh jika hanya aku yang menganggap mereka berarti untukku. Masa bodoh jika hanya aku yang selalu saja menyemangati mereka. Aku ini kan lelaki pilihan. Tuhan mengirimku ke dunia agar menyemangati mereka. Tugasku memang untuk selalu menyemangati dan memberi bantuan pada mereka. Aku di sini untuk mereka. Tidak peduli sikap mereka padaku. Bukankah ketika aku mati pun Tuhan hanya akan menghitung sikapku ke orang lain, bukan sikap orang lain padaku?

Bagus! Kau mulai waras, Naruto. Pertahankan. Berpikir positif lagi, Naruto!  
Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhku, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya masih sesak di dalam sana. Namun aku masih berusaha berpikir positif.

Lagi pula, ekspresi melankolis itu tidak cocok dengan wajahku. Setiap orang yang dilahirkan di dunia ini pasti punya peranan. Dan mungkin perananku di dunia ini adalah sebagai badut. Penghibur. Dimanapun, kapanpun dan dalam kondisi apapun. 'Pasang senyummu, Naruto!' perintahku pada diriku sendiri. Ya, aku ini kan badut. Pernah melihat badut bersedih? Tidak kan? Bukan badut namanya kalau tidak tersenyum lebar.

Aku memaksa bibirku untuk terbuka. Berusaha menyungingkan senyum dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun entah mengapa semakin aku berusa tersenyum, justru cairan di kedua pelupuk mataku semakin menumpuk.

Sial! Aku menghapus paksa air mataku yang sempat mengalir melalui pipi. Menyekanya kasar dengan menyeret bagian belakang lengan kanan hingga bagian belakang telapak tangan pada pipi kananku. Air mata di pipi kiri? Entah kenapa aku hanya menggerakan bahuku untuk menjangkau area itu dan menyeja air mata sialan itu.

Aku menghela nafas, panjang. Mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa sesak yang bergemuruh dalam dadaku. Tangan kananku meremas kaos yang melekat di atas dadaku. Sial! Ini benar-benar sial! Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit? Kuremas rambutku dan menariknya kencang. Mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit yang melesat di dalam dadaku dengan rasa sakit yang kuciptakan dengan menjambaki rambutku sendiri. Hasilnya? Sia-sia. Justru rasa sakit itu berlipat ganda.

Rupanya dentuman keras yang tengah mengobrak-abrik gendang telingaku tak kuasa menghalau dan mengusir pikiran negatif yang semakin sering aku dengar. Aku muak. Kucabut paksa kabel earphone hingga dentuman keras yang menendang-nendang telinggaku berangsur menghilang.

Sial! Bahkan setelah earphone aku lepas dari telingaku pun dentuman itu masih terdengar keras di telingaku. Apa telingaku sudah mulai rusak. Apa aku tidak akan bisa mendengar lagi? Hah, sudahlah. Mungkin itu justru bagus untukku. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasakan sakit hati lagi.

Aku merebahkan badanku di atas kasurku yang masih berantakan. Selimut aku tata sedemikian rupa sehingga menyelimutiku seluruh tubuhku. Bukan karena dingin, aku hanya ingin seperti ini. Merasakan duniaku yang sempit.

Dag! Dag! Dag!

Suara itu masih terdengar di telingaku. Aku menggesek-gesek kedua cuping telingaku yang kini mulai terasa sakit.

"...To...! ...Ruto...! ...Naruto!"

Suara itu?! Aku tersentak. Entah kenapa aku tubuhku langsung bereaksi demi mendengar namaku disebut. Aku duduk di atas kasurku. Memandang ke sekeliling. Mencoba mencari tahu suara itu. Memastikan suara itu bukan halusinasiku saja.

Dag! Dag! Dag!

"Woi! Buka! Bangun!"

Mataku melebar melihat pintu kamar apartemenku yang seakan meraung-raung kesakitan medapat tekanan yang keras dan bertubi-tubi dari arah luar. Emosi memuncak di atasubun-ubunku. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku berjalan kencang dan membuka pintu kamar apartemen.

"Akhirnya~" Shikamaru yang duduk berjongkok dengan tangan di dagu dan wajah yang terlihat bosan bergumam.

Sebenarnya aku lebih takjub dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku ini dari pada gumaman tidak jelas Shikamaru. Baiklah, aku jelaskan satu per satu. Kiba, Rock Lee dan Shino masih memasang kaki kanan mereka seakan siap mendobrak pintu kamarku. Choji berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru, tentu saja dengan cemilan di tangannya. Ino bergelayut mesra pada Sai yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Shikamaru. Hinata, gadis manis yang pemalu itu memegangi ujung baju Neji, kakaknya yang bersedekap memandangiku. Dan cih! Sasuke yang menyebalkan itu tengah bersandar di dinding samping pintu. Tentu saja Sakura, gadis pinknya itu di dekatnya. Dan ya, meski satu tangan Sasuke ada di saku celananya, satu tangan lainnya mengandeng mesra Sakura.

"Kau kemana saja hari ini, Bodoh?" Kiba menanyaiku.

"Handphonemu kenapa tidak aktif?!" Rock Lee berteriak di hadapanku.

"Kau tidak sedang sekarat, kan?" Sasuke terdengar mencemoohku.

"Kau bukan sedang bersembunyi, kan?" Neji melotot padaku.

Sial! Teman-teman macam apa mereka? Saat perasaanku sedang kacau seperti ini mereka justru datang untuk membuat emosiku semakin teraduk-aduk. Aku muak. Emosiku sudah hampir memuncak. Aku membalikkan badan, hanya karena tidak ingin mereka membuat lubang dalam hatiku menganga lebih lebar.

"Naruto," suara lembut itu memanggilku. Entah kenapa aku menoleh. Mataku bertemu dengan matanya yang tersipu malu. "Ka...kami hmmm...," gadis itu nampak malu-malu. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram ujung baju kakaknya. "Kami mengkhawatirkanmu!" teriaknya kencang.

Bola mataku membulat. Ketidakpercayaan mulai menjalar di otakku. Akan tetapi semuanya sirna ketika senyum-senyum tulus itu menyungging dari bibir mereka. Sial! Kenapa lagi-lagi cairan itu mulai mengumpul di pelupuk mataku?

"Kami tahu masalahmu, Naruto!" kata Choji dengan mulut penuhnya.

"Harusnya kau cerita pada kami." Shino membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kami datang ke sini karenamu," Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bukankah kita ini teman?" Sasuke yang bersandar santai menirukan jargonku.

Sial! Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Air mataku meluncur begitu saja. Sial! Aku bisa terlihat tidak keren kalau menangis seperti ini! Sial! Sial!

"Jangan-jangan kau berpikir kalau kau tidak punya teman, Naruto?" Sakura menebak dengan jitu apa yang tadi kupikirkan, namun aku hanya menggeleng.

Ya, aku tadi memang berpikir begitu. Tapi sekarang, aku dan kalian semua pun tahu bahwa aku memiliki teman, aku memiliki mereka. Mereka teman-teman yang kubanggakan. Ya, aku mempunyai teman.

fin

"Mungkin aku tak selalu ada ketika kau membutuhkanku, tapi asal kau tahu aku selalu mengganggapmu teman baikku. Sekarang dan selamanya."


End file.
